You Are My Sun
by Aentiaa
Summary: When Spain and Romano go for a walk at night Romano is reminded of some painful thoughts from his younger days and turns to his boyfriend for comfort.


You Are My Sun

* * *

When he was younger, he used to wonder just how many stars there were up in that big sky above him. Once he tried to count them but lost his number when a crow landed on his windowsill and blocked his view. So instead he wondered how so many stars were able to shine altogether without a single star wanting to shine the brightest. He considered that maybe he was just a selfish person if he couldn't see it. For he was used to being outshined and knew exactly how it felt to have people shining so brightly around him and him being dull and unnoticed. In a way, he hoped there was a star out there who understood his pain.

"It's so fucking freezing, why are we out walking in this? Kill meeeeee" whined Romano. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and tried to hide half of his face with his scarf.

"Because going for one is sort of relaxing I guess. Besides, I said you didn't have to come. You wanted to" reminded Spain with a mischievous smile.

"You got me" replied Romano.

"I'm glad you did come though" the Spaniard stated with a large grin. A comfortable silence fell upon the pair and Romano found himself gazing up at the stars. He was suddenly reminded of his thoughts from his younger days and the heart-crushing loneliness that followed afterwards. He then decided those thoughts were way too deep for someone as young as he was. Maybe that was why he was so insecure now.

Still after all this time he felt insecure. He did believe Spain when he said he loved him but sometimes his trust would slightly waver and he would begin to think the emerald man was just pretending to feel that way towards him as a cruel joke. Either that or Spain had just settled for him instead of his precious baby brother. He looked up at the smiling man walking beside him and pulled his right hand out of his pocket.

He entwined his fingers with Spain's and head onto his hand tightly. This immediately caused Spain to look down at the other and return the tightness of his grasp. Spain looked down at the younger nation and noticed the frown on his face. It wasn't unusual for Romano to be scowling or frowning but it was unusually for him to look slightly sad. This didn't go unnoticed by Spain who instantly felt slightly worried about his former charge's odd behaviour.

"Something up Lovino?" asked Spain. Romano simply nodded in reply. Spain's brow furrowed and he walked closer to the shorter country.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, "Sometimes talking about it will help fix the problem." Romano knew the older nation was right. It was just he didn't know where to begin. Would he start with how he was feeling now, how he was feeling then, how he wanted to feel? Talking about his problems had never been an easy concept for the Italian. He decided to try the best he could to explain his situation considering Spain was taking the time to listen to his problems.

"Do you think I'm a dull star, Tonio?" he asked. He decided to drop his usual insults and swearing and instead called him by the nickname Romano only used when he was sure they were alone or when he was speaking about a problem.

"What do you mean Lovi?" Spain asked. The metaphor about stars puzzled the country of passion greatly. What was Romano talking about?

"Well you know how stars are all bright and shiny right? Well… sometimes I think I'm like a dull star, all the other stars shining around me. That everyone else is great and I'm just sort of… there. Sometimes I wonder why you'd settle for a dull star like me Tonio. That probably doesn't make any sense, just forget I said anything" explained Romano. He had tears welling in the corner of his eyes that he wasn't even aware of. He only realized they were present when his eyes began to sting.

"To me Lovi, you aren't a star. No, to me, you're the sun, the biggest and brightest star of all. Just like the sun you brighten up my day and make it possible for me to see through the darkness. And even when it becomes night time, when my life goes dark, you're still there in the background supporting me and always return to brighten up my life" explain Spain as stopped walking and caressed his lover's cheek. Romano's tears spilt over and he broke out sobbing. The Spaniard pulled the smaller man into a loving embrace. The other cried into his chest and grabbed his shirt tightly.

"Thank you, Tonio" chocked out Romano. Spain rubbed circles on the Italian's back.

"I love you Lovi"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Author's Note**: You know when you just can't get an idea out of your head and you have to write it? That's what this was XD It was really difficult considering my 's' key broke off and I had to slam down into the hole where it was something to be T^T

This was super short but I actually really enjoyed writing it. I think I'm addicted to writing Spamano oneshots hlp. HEEEEEEEEELP.

Thank you for reading :D


End file.
